Everything GREAT About Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney!
by Vimtrust5
Summary: Liking video games is much more fun than disliking them.
1. EGA Episode 1

Everything GREAT About Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney!

* * *

Episode 1: Turnabout Trump

Spoilers!

(Obviously...)

(The case opens with an artist in a studio) "Final case-shadowing!" *ding*

"The style of music for this game is very different from the last three." *ding*

"Kristoph Gavin." *ding*

(Apollo's introduction to the player) *ding*

"Hobo Phoenix." *ding*

(Apollo: ...OK. I need to focus. First trial, here comes Justice!) "Self-preparation!" *ding*

" _Court Begins_ music... with an intro? Sweet!" *ding*

(Winston Payne's new look) "Hahahahahahahahahahahaha..." *ding*

"Apollo Justice's first onscreen appearance." *ding*

"Also, love the horns." *ding*

(Kristoph: Only the cards, their backs wreathed in blue flame, know their final outcome.) "Poetic, though it turns out to be a slip of the tongue later on." *ding*

( _Cross-Examination ~ Moderato 2007_ ) "Yep!" *ding*

( _Announce the Truth 2007_ ) "Also yep!" *ding*

"The player is given an option on whether or not to go over how a cross-examination works." *ding*

(Phoenix explaining the use of two different colored cards) "Making sure there's no cheating going on... until we learn about Trucy's involvement." *ding*

"Apollo's theme!" *4 wins*

(The judge reprimands our hero for being loud) "Ha ha ha... Poor Apollo. All that vocal training for nothing." *ding*

(Apollo suspects Olga Orly before she even testifies) "Our new lawyer is pretty smart; as soon as Olga said she was in the basement where the murder took place, Apollo immediately suspects her!" *ding*

"It's amazing how Olga manages to catch all those things with her eyes closed." *ding*

"I like that they have Apollo think a little before he voices his objection; makes him very different from Phoenix." *ding*

"Yep! Phoenix has a daughter! And she's an aspiring magician, too!" *ding*

( _Pursuit ~ Overtaken_ ) "Yes, yes, YES!" *3 wins*

(Phoenix: Objection!) "Sweet!" *ding*

"Also, his insistence for the trial to continue despite his innocence being established shows not only how much he wants a certain someone on the defense's bench brought to justice, but also to insure that the wrong suspect isn't going to jail for a crime they didn't commit." *ding*

(Olga's transformation) "Yep!" *ding*

(Judge: Indeed... Getting caught red-handed at cheating would cast doubt on all his prior wins...) "False evidence-shadowing." *ding*

"A preview of the Perceive mechanic!" *ding*

"Also, the Perceive theme." *ding*

( _Thrill Theme ~ Suspense_ ) *5 wins*

"Here's another first: someone other than Payne's star witness is accused of being the culprit. And it just so happens to be Apollo's employer!" *ding*

(Back in the lobby again) "Our first-and very brief-meeting with Trucy Wright." *2 wins*

( _Objection! ~ 2001_ ) "Nostalgia!" *ding*

(Phoenix giving Kristoph the pointer finger) *5 wins*

"Crime scene recreations!" *ding*

(Kristoph's breakdown) "Yep!" *3 wins*

(Payne: What about me? Don't I get to prosecute anyone!?) "Hahahahahahahaha... Too bad this is his last chronological appearance, apparently. Who knows? Maybe we will see Winston Payne again." *ding*

(Phoenix: A dark time is coming for our legal system...) "The dark age of the law, and it really shows here than it does in _Dual Destines_." *ding*

"Confetti!" *ding*

(Phoenix admits the locket with his daughter inside is really Smith's.) "True identity-shadowing!" *ding*

"And now comes the big shocker: our new defense attorney won his first case by unknowingly using evidence forged by his client! Phoenix Wright, falsifying evidence? What happened to him seven years ago? Thankfully, he doesn't stay this way after everything clears up at the end of the game." *a win for the later games*

(Apollo punching Phoenix) "Payback." *ding*

Total Win Score: 57

Award: **Chords of Steel!** ("My name is Apollo Justice, and I'm fine!")

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey, everyone. First off, I owe a sincere apology to PierceTheVeils for publishing my work on** _ **Apollo Justice**_ **before he/she publishes his/her work. I'm really sorry. I just admire your work, and I hope this doesn't deter your resolve to sin this game.**

 **Anyway, please read and review like always.**


	2. EGA Episode 2

Everything GREAT About Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney!

* * *

Episode 2: Turnabout Corner

Spoilers!

(Obviously...)

(Case intro) "Like the text says, all these little crimes: the hit-and-run, the stolen... underwear, and the stolen noodle stand, are all connected to this one big crime: murder." *ding*

(At the Wright Talent Agency) "Our first real meeting with Trucy." *2 wins*

"Trucy's theme." *ding*

"As to why Apollo didn't recognize her right away (and took about several minutes), it could be that he blocked out everything due to the fact that Phoenix had knowingly given him phony evidence via Trucy. That would also explain why he didn't seem to remember how to focus on a witness and perceive their habits." *ding*

("Doctor Hickfield" appears) "Ugh... not you again." *minus 3 wins*

(Phoenix shows up and shoos the pervert away) "Thank you, Nick." *3 wins back*

"Also, protecting your child." *ding*

"So, Phoenix got hit by a car and got just a sprained ankle? Well, if he could fall into a raging river and survive with just a cold. Either way, it's a win." *ding*

(Steel Samurai DVDs on the floor) "At least we know Phoenix and Maya are keeping in contact, even though she may be in Khura'in at this point." *ding*

"Guy Eldoon." *ding*

"Guy Eldoon's harmonica." *ding*

(Eldoon: He used to frequent my pops' stand during his attorney days, too. Yep, him and his assistant.) "Considering Maya's gigantic appetite for every type of food there is, I wouldn't be surprised that she had a craving for noodles as well as burgers and steak." *ding*

"Plum Kitaki." *ding*

"Ema's back, and she's grown into such a beautiful woman!" *ding*

"Also, this remix of her old theme music." *ding*

(Trucy hands Alita a flyer) "'Wright Anything Agency,' eh? Seeing as how they've gotten back into the legal world, courtesy of Mr. Justice, it fits." *ding*

"The ladder vs. stepladder gag! And this time, it's the lawyer arguing it's the former while the assistant says it's the latter, no pun intended." *ding*

(Finding Trucy's... "Magic Panties..." in Meraktis' tailpipe.) "Not one of the most dignified moments in the game-or the series for that matter-but at least it's sort of a callback to 1-5." *ding*

"Of all the non-lawyer people hiring the protagonist to take a case, it's the real culprit this time, hoping that the defendant is convicted as a result. Really neat, even if she's just a Dahlia clone." *ding*

"Klavier Gavin." *ding*

(Phoenix telling Apollo about his "acquaintanceship" with Klavier) "Interesting way to put it, Nick." *ding*

"Also, background on the main rival." *ding*

(Ema recalling her past with Phoenix) "Another 1-5 callback." *ding*

"The return of the fingerprinting mechanic!" *ding*

"Big Wins Kitaki." *ding*

"Also, the cute apron, which tells us what business he'll go into after the case is over." *ding*

"Wocky." *minus 1 win*

(At the courthouse) "Voice training!" *ding*

" _Guilty Love_." *ding*

(Klavier's "guitar" animation) *ding*

"Wesley Stickler." *minus a win*

"The Amazing Mr. Hat." *ding*

"Perceiving tutorial." *ding*

(If Apollo asks for Stickler's number) " _Guilty Love_ ringtone!" *ding*

"Stickler's breakdown. Enough said." *ding*

"Evaluating footprints!" *ding*

(One unidentified footpint) "Evidence pointing to a third party." *ding*

(Apollo and Trucy using the fingerprinting powder on the victim's safe) "Resourcefulness!" *ding*

(Eldoon: Well, permit me to speak as a surgeon...) "Getting an expert opinion." *ding*

("Mr. Hat": _Here's looking at you, kid._ ) " _Casablanca_ reference!" *ding*

"And now, Apollo can perceive a witness's habits on other statements." *ding*

"I won't argue that Alita and Wocky's relationship is a rehash of Dahlia and Phoenix's, but at least the overarching plot doesn't revolve around this. Not complaining about _Trials and Tribulations_ , though." *no win*

"So, Klavier's helping us? Very different from the other rivals who just wanted a guilty verdict." *ding*

(Apollo: Admitting the little crime to avoid the big one, eh?) "Just like Luke Atmey before her." *ding*

(Alita's wings fluttering wildly) "Very unusual for the culprit to break down before confessing to the murder." *ding*

(Klavier: Some advice: Now's a good time to review all you know. ...Everything you've learned over the last two days.) "Helpfulness!" *ding*

(Alita admitting defeat) "Confession time." *ding*

"Confetti!" *ding*

(Big Wins' reason for going straight) "All this, just to save his son." *2 wins*

Total Win Score: 44

Award: **A New Job at the Wright Anything Agency!**

* * *

 **A/N: All right, that's it for 4-2. Please read and review, everyone.**

 **The next case is, of course, another controversial episode in the series; one that concerns a small boy from the Republic of Borginia.**


	3. EGA Episode 3

Everything GREAT About Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney!

* * *

Episode 3: Turnabout Serenade

Spoilers!

(Obviously...)

"Starting things off with the Gavinners performing _Guilty Love_!" *3 wins*

(Romein LeTouse appears) "Meeting with the victim of the case before his demise." *ding*

" _The Guitar's Serenade_ is such a lovely song, even if the footage is a bit overused later on the second day of the trial. I can definitely see why Apollo set it as his ringtone in later games." *ding*

"Also, Klavier's guitar catching on fire." *ding*

"Took a while to notice that Lamiroir's not wearing her brooch at the end of her performance. Becomes much more important later on." *ding*

(In Lamiroir's dressing room) "It's pretty rare for the hero to meet with the victims in their last moments and hear their final words." *ding*

(Apollo warning Ema that she'll run out of snackoos) "Hahahahahahahahaha..." *ding*

(The mixing board minigame) "Yep." *ding*

(The judge wanting to visit the chief justice's son who has an incurable disease) "Foreshadowing." *ding*

"Luminol testing is back!" *ding*

(Machi's reason for feigning blindness) "I really didn't see this coming. Machi Tobaye isn't blind, but Lamiroir certainly is!" *3 wins*

"The stakes in this case have now risen since the victim's been revealed to be an Interpol agent." *ding*

(Lamiroir: It was him! It was Mr. Daryan!) "What a way to end the first trial. And the best part: she's right!" *2 wins*

(Trucy telling Apollo her father's on a "top-secret mission") "Final case-shadowing." *ding*

"Valant Gramarye." *ding*

"Our first look into the history of Troupe Gramarye." *ding*

(Valant walking out the door like a normal human while still being his magician self) "Hahahahahahahahaha..." *ding*

(At the detention center) "Setting up for a later interview with Lamiroir interpretting." *ding*

"Also, building up to the reveal that Machi understands English, albeit a little." *ding*

(Daryan giving our heroes directions to Klavier's office) "Helpfulness! From the real culprit, of all people." *ding*

(Talking about the Borginian coccoon) "Motive-shadowing." *ding*

"The scene with our heroes finding Lamiroir is very tense and outright terrifying." *ding*

(Apollo: ...Valant Gramarye! _...Using the door like an average muggle, no less._ ) " _Harry Potter_ reference!" *ding*

"Cross-examining Machi and Lamiroir." *ding*

(Apollo demonstrates the igniter while the judge is holding it) "Hahahahahaha... no." *ding*

(Lamiroir's testimony pointing to the shooting during the second set) "What a way to turn things around." *ding*

"This case really does highlight the flaws of the legal system what with the judge not acknowledging Apollo's indictment of Daryan Crescend despite all the facts pointing in his direction. Why? Because there's always that old saying: 'Evidence is everything in court.' A flaw that Daryan had somehow taken advantage of during the whole case." *ding*

(Daryan's breakdown) "Yep!" *10 wins*

"Though the game never states what Machi needed the money for, it may have been for Lamiroir's sake, considering how close they are." *ding*

"Confetti!" *ding*

"Kind of a bittersweet ending now that Machi's been arrested for smuggling a Borginian coccoon, but at least he won't be executed." *ding*

(Lamiroir considers an eye operation) "Facing your fears!" *ding*

(Apollo: Next time you write a ballad... Trucy: ...Have them catch the killer at the end!) *ding*

Total Win Score: 47

Award: **New Ringtone!**

* * *

 **A/N: Done and done. Once again, please read and review.**

 **Heads up, I will do all of Turnabout Succession as a single chapter, since it revolves around Phoenix's last trial in his original run as a lawyer.**


	4. EGA Episode 4

Everything GREAT About Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney!

* * *

Episode 4: Turnabout Succession

Spoilers!

(Obviously...)

(Case intro) "Starting up the MASON System and showing us how everything from seven years ago is connected to today." *ding*

"Though the game's telling us who the culprit is, it's nice to see that Kristoph still has a role to play in all this." *ding*

"Phoenix finally reveals his secret mission: the Jurist System (even though the right term should be 'jury')." *ding*

"Vera Misham." *ding*

(At Drew Studio) "The music for this location is very creepy and quite fitting since it was heard in the prologue music in the first case." *ding*

(Trucy using Ema's equipment on Apollo) "Hahahahahahahahaha..." *ding*

(Finding atroquinine residue on a small frame) "Real murder weapon-shadowing." *ding*

"The miniature figure in a classic 'Objection!' pose." *6 wins*

(Valant's reaction to the Gramarye seal) "Foreshadowing." *ding*

"As much as a lot of people hate Brushel for his animations, his 'headlines,' and a certain 'habit' of his, at least he's a really helpful witness, what with revealing the existence of a yellow envelope that comes into play later in the case." *ding*

"Also, Spark Brushel." *ding*

(The paintings portraying our hero's previous cases) "Creepy. But it establishes that the Mishams have been keeping an eye on the Wright Anything Agency and a connection of sorts." *half-win*

(Apollo wondering why the jury isn't in the courtroom) "Don't worry, Apollo. Your boss's ancestor met and argued with jurors in England." *ding*

(Apollo: "Attorney Utterly Confused," end quote.) "Hahahahahahahahahahaha!" *ding*

"No joke, I thought that was Kristoph at first. At least Ema has a sense of humor." *ding*

(Vera collapsing) "So sudden and horrifying, especially since we learn what was laced with the poison later on." *ding*

(Start of the flashback portion) "I love how they're playing the music from the first game; it really captures the nostalgia of the original trilogy." *3 wins*

"Zak Gramarye." *minus 2 wins*

(Little Trucy appears) "Aww..." *ding*

"So, it was Trucy that gave Phoenix the phony diary page. Makes you wonder how she felt all those years." *ding*

"Knowing that Zak held the real last page from his master's diary, this is a pretty horrible move on his part, not telling Phoenix anything about it." *minus 1 win*

"Detective Gumshoe!" *3 wins*

"As to why Gumshoe seems especially bent on defeating Phoenix in this trial, I'd say the raise given to him by Edgeworth had gotten to his head." *ding*

(Valant's damage sprite) "Yep." *ding*

"The return of _Pursuit ~ Cornered_!" *5 wins*

"What a punch to the gut, especially since we _have_ to present that accursed page in order to advance the plot." *ding*

(Zak pulling off his disappearing act in court) "Yeah... that." *not sure whether add a win or take it away*

"The MASON System is pretty confusing, especially since Phoenix's reactions in some parts don't make sense chronologically speaking. But as he said, this is all part of his 'game,' so to speak: a simulation of his investigation of the Gramarye case and the mystery of the forged page." *ding*

(Phoenix's adoption of Trucy) "Aww..." *ding*

"Also, the first time we learn about Trucy's mother, Thalassa." *ding*

(At the defendant lobby) "Mike Meekins..." *minus 3 wins*

(Psyche-Locks appear) "Yep." *ding*

"Also, touching the Magatama in the 'Talk' option rather than using the Court Record." *ding*

(Zak punching Brushel) "Now that was uncalled for." *minus a win*

"Also, there's the fact that we know he's going to try and destroy Phoenix's reputation AFTER he gives him the transferal of rights so he can give that to Trucy. What exactly was Zak trying to accomplish here?!" *minus 5 wins*

(In Kristoph's cell) "This place looks pretty cozy." *ding*

"Also, the fact that Kristoph has a dog." *ding*

"Our first (of only two thus far) look at black Psyche-Locks. Considering what we learn about them in 5-5, who knows what secret is ingrained within whatever's left of Kristoph Gavin's soul?" *ding*

(Young Vera fangirling over Troupe Gramarye) "Aww... Too bad Kristoph chose to exploit this for his own ends. Still cute, though." *ding*

(The reason for Magnifi blackmailing his students) "Jeez, not a very nice person, using his own daughter's 'death' to control them." *minus a win*

(Brushel says that Thalassa's first husband died onstage in an accident) "Of course we find out later in _Spirit of Justice_ , he was killed by a sadistic future dictator who is also guilty of arson and several other crimes. Whether or not the issue was retconned or Brushel heard wrong, I can't say which." *let's call it a draw*

(Brushel: "Thalassa Has Another Child Besides Trucy," end quote.) "Dun-dun-DUUUUUN!" *ding*

"Also, looking the photo of Thalassa, she's wearing familiar looking bracelets, clueing us on who the mystery sibling is." *ding*

"Magnifi's death was a suicide? I honestly didn't see that twist coming." *ding*

"Also, Valant admits to altering the scene of his master's death, just as Phoenix had theorized seven years ago." *ding*

"Also also, this proves that Troupe Gramarye is full of jerks, with the exception of Trucy and possibly Thalassa as well." *minus a win*

(Valant plans on turning himself in) "Making up for your past mistakes." *ding*

(Back to Apollo) "So, Phoenix finally told our hero everything that's happened, eh?" *ding*

"As to why we didn't see Apollo and Trucy after the first day, I'm guessing they were too shocked at seeing their client collapse right in front of them. It'd be pretty hard to get your mind on the right track after witnessing something like that." *no win*

"We finally get to see how the Gavin brothers interact, and it's quite something." *ding*

"Also, there's Klavier objecting to just about everything if Apollo presses Kristoph on all his statements." *ding*

(Perceiving Kristoph) "Those eyes... *shudder* Dang, those eyes." *ding*

(Klavier reveals the source of his tip from seven years ago: his brother) "Yep." *ding*

"Kind of anti-climactic that the player doesn't do much for the last section of the trial, but at least we get to why Kristoph did what he did, even though he denies requesting the forgery." *half-win*

"Instead of decisive evidence, our heroes reveal the existence of the Jurist system which really upsets Kristoph to say the least." *ding*

(Kristoph going Super Saiyan) *20 wins*

(Apollo vowing to change the law) "Well, he does later on... in the Kingdom of Khura'in, that is." *ding*

"So, Lamiroir is not only the sixth 'jurist' for the trial, but she's also Thalassa? What a twist!" *ding*

("...And so a verdict was reached on October 9, 2:14 PM. The first verdict under the Jurist System.") "The only verdict under this system as far as we know." *no win*

(Vera smiles for the first time) "D'aww..." *3 wins*

(Vera: ...When I opened my eyes, and saw you... I finally understood. It's important to be a part of the world... ...to see things with your own eyes.) "Facing your fears!" *ding*

"That was pretty nice of Phoenix leaving the Steel Samurai DVDs for Vera." *ding*

(Her drawing of Trucy) "That's neat." *ding*

(And her drawing of Apollo...'s horns) "Hahahahahahahahaha." *2 wins*

(Phoenix meeting with Thalassa) "This is really one of the best scenes in the game. Really." *ding*

"At least they are planning on telling Apollo and Trucy that they're brother and sister someday." *ding*

"And this image of Trucy letting out her tears..." *3 wins*

"Apollo leading us into the credits by vocal training! Here comes Justice!" *ding*

(Trucy: It's like... like I've found my long-lost, big, little brother.) "If only you knew, Trucy... If only you knew." *ding*

"Like how all the 'Where Are They Now?' segments end with photos of the cast on a table." *ding*

(Phoenix wondering whether he should continue being a pianist or retaking the bar exam) "Opinions may vary, but I'm glad he went back to lawyering." *ding*

(Vera's drawing of our heroes and Mr. Hat) *4 wins*

Total Win Score: 86

Award: **Videos of the Steel Samurai and Other Spinoffs!**

* * *

 **A/N: And that, ladies and gentlemen, concludes my CinemaWins style review of Apollo Justce: Attorney! Thank you for following this project, and please remember to read and review like always!**

 **As you can probably tell, I am not very fond of Zak Gramarye, though that shouldn't be a surprise. He wasn't a very well-written character, and a lot of his actions are just... wrong, to put it nicely. And I know that Valant wasn't a saint either, but at least he was willing to turn himself in after he admitted his guilt in tampering with the scene. Magnifi was probably one of the worst, though, considering his actions eventually led to the trial where Phoenix got disbarred.**

 **Sorry for the anti-Troupe Gramarye rant. Just needed to get that out of my system. Anyway, I'll being doing Spirit of Justice soon enough. See you soon!**


End file.
